Hana no jin'rey
by Radio Jas
Summary: Petit parodie écrite à deux, de tous les textes flasques, gluants, et guimauveux que nous voyons au quotidien. Se situe au tome 44, chapitre 404, dernière page.


**Momo-la-pizza :** Bonjour, chers lecteurs !

La nouvelle que je vous propose aujourd'hui est un peu... hum... spéciale, disons ^^' Je suis certaine qu'il vous est coutumier de tomber sur des fanfictions emplies de gluants « il plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraude avant de lui sourire, et de l'embrasser tendrement. » ou de ridicules « je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurant. Il me caressa les cheveux, sécha mes larmes et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. », etc... Nous avions donc décidés, avec une amie, d'écrire une parodie de ce genre de texte monstrueux ; mais... tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, et j'ai été arnaquée par ma chèèère coéquipière qui m'a laissé écrire toute la guimauve gluante et ridicule et qui s'est chargé du sanglant... du bon rôle ! Bref, ce texte, qui était censé être une exagération des textes ridicules et baveux, ne l'es pas tant... sauf dans MA partie –-

... Mais je ne nie pas que c'était drôle à écrire =P

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Radio Jas :** Tout d'abord un grand yo à tous ceux qui ont été assez fous pour cliquer ici. ^^

Bon, je vois que Momo vous a tout dis plus haut ^^. Mais... argh! Tu ose m'attaquer dans le dos, perfide disciple? Je ne t'ai pas arnaquée. C'est juste que j'ai laissé ma nature immonde et gore s'exprimer... et puis je ne sais faire que du tragique sanguinolent, tu devrais le savoir... M'enfin bref...

L'idée nous est venue en lisant les scans de Bleach, lorsqu'on voit Rangiku se relever (tome 46, chapitre 404, dernière page). Le lendemain, en discutant de ce passage, j'ai sortis à Momo, par pur délire... mais je vous laisse la surprise! =) (dernière réplique de mon premier texte).

Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, si vous avez le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout... ^^)

* * *

**Hana no Jin'sei**

(Fleur de vie)

_Radio Jas _:

Kira faisait tout sont possible pour contenir le flot de sang discontinu qui jaillissait, comme l'eau d'une fontaine, du trou béant et sanguinolent dans le corps brisé de Rangiku.

Ayon lui avait arraché quartes côtes, en avait broyé trois autres et une partie du poumon droit avait été désintégré par le reiatsu de ce monstre, pareil à de l'acide. Il avait endommagé les artères et le coeur aussi. Un vrai carnage. Kira en avait néanmoins presque terminé avec l'hémorragie. Le lieutenant commença à reconstituer les chaires arrachées, aussi rapidement que ses maigres connaissances le lui permettaient. De l'intérieur vers extérieur, lui avait-on toujours dit. D'abords la veine cave, à moitié broyée. Ensuite consolider l'artère pulmonaire et s'attaquer aux bronches. Voilà. Ainsi elle respirait à peu près pour ne pas mourir.

Un immeuble s'écrasa soudain à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux dans un fracas assourdissant et une explosion de béton et de poussière de plâtre. Kira sursauta, Matsumoto ouvrit faiblement des yeux gris vitreux. Tranché net. Comme la plupart des autres immeubles et maisons de la rue.

- … G... Gin... ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle bougea alors. Sa main, millimètre par millimètres, puis centimètres par centimètres, vint se poser sur son flan à peine refermé. Elle contempla la déchirure béante de son kimono, le tissu durcit de sang coagulé, puis la peau immaculée, vierge de toute trace carmine.

- Merci Kira, murmura-t-elle en se redressant lentement. Je t'en dois une, souffla la vice capitaine.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas...

- Non! Reste allongée! Les soins ne sont pas terminés! Matsumoto-san ! »

Peine perdue. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle fit un premier pas chancelant. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. De plus en plus assurés, de plus en plus rapides.

Et, peu à peu, Rangiku se mit à courir.

- MATSUMOTO-SAAAAAN ! »

Elle courait. Elle courait de toute ses maigres forces, soutenant son flan blessé, les doigts crispés sur la peau à peine reconstituée. Elle courait vers le front, vers ce reiatsu si particulier qu'elle avait apprit à aimer pendant toute ses années. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement ! Derrière elle Kira hurlait des paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas. Qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Accélérer. Vite, plus vite ! Peut pas. Fatigue. Jambes trop lourdes. Douleur trop forte. Elle allait s'effondrer.

Si près du but... C'était trop bête... Gin... Gin !

- GIN ! » hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Les deux combattants tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et le sourire de l'un d'eux s'étira encore plus alors qu'il reconnut la jeune femme.

- Ooooh ? Mais c'est Ran-chan ! Comment ça va, ma Ran-chan ? Eh bien eh bien ! Tu t'en ai pris plein la figure à ce que je voie ! … Bah quoi, fait pas cette tête ! C'est de revoir ton cher Gin qui te met dans cet état ? »

- Je suis enceinte, Gin. » le coupa Rangiku.

* * *

_Momo-la-pizza :_

Quelques secondes de silence suivit cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue ; Rangiku, attendant la réaction imprévisible de celui qu'elle aimait, retint son souffle, et ces quelques minimes instants lui parurent être une éternité. Son appréhension la faisait violemment frissonner, comme si elle en proie à une violente fièvre, ou à un insupportable froid, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et son inquiétude n'en fut que plus lancinante.

Ce fut cet immense sourire dont il avait le secret qui fendit les trais à l'émotion indescriptible de son visage, trais que nul signe de surprise ne venait perturber. Il était beau, se dit-elle avec émotion, cet immense sourire. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais rien voir d'autre que lui, car rien n'équivalait cette magnificence qui faisait rayonner les trais de son amant, pas même le fragment de vie qui palpitait, là, au dessous de son flanc déchiqueté.

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne parvinrent pas à s'en décrochèrent, pas même lorsque ces lèvres qu'elle fixait s'entrouvrent tandis qu'il s'enthousiasmait d'une voix chantonnante, feignant ostensiblement son allégresse :

- Oooh ! Vraiment ? Félicitations ! Félicitations, Ran-chan ! Je suis très heureux pour toi, tu sais ? ... Quoique, avec ta blessure au ventre, je sais pas s'il a survécu, ce p'tit bout de chou... mais bref, qui est l'heureux père ? Pas quelqu'un que j'ai tué, j'espère !

- Mais... c'est toi, idiot ! s'offusqua la jeune femme, qui d'autre ?

Dès lors qu'elle eut dit ces mots, il sembla, un bref instant, que le sourire ironique de Gin s'effaçait et que ses yeux éternellement clos frémissaient, laissant paraître le magnifique éclat bleuté de ses iris éternellement invisibles ; mais si ce fut vraiment le cas, ce qu'elle n'aurait su dire, cela ne dura qu'un infime instant, et les trais indescriptible du visage de son amant redevinrent les mêmes, bien que teints d'un soupçon d'attendrissement que seul un ?il attentif pouvait percevoir. Alors, il s'avança vers elle en s'exclamant :

- Vraiment ? Alàlà, ça veut dire... que je vais déjà être père ? Je suis jeune, pourtant !

Il marqua une courte pause tandis qu'il s'avançait toujours vers elle, et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer avec plus de douceur, ma Ran-chan ; certains jeunes pères s'évanouissent en apprenant la nouvelle, tu sais ? Ça aurais pu m'être fatal, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ichigo d'un mouvement de la tête.

Ce dernier était en effet toujours là. Immobile, tétanisé par la nouvelle en question, il laissait lamentablement pendre sa mâchoire inférieure comme si tous les muscles de celle-ci s'étaient liquéfiés en quelques instants, et il restait là, debout, à fixer bêtement tour à tour Gin et Rangiku d'un ?il hagard, imaginant sans nul doute la conception de l'enfant - ce qui était assez comique, il allait sans dire. Mais la future mère n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de le détailler plus, car déjà Gin arrivait à sa hauteur et s'arrêtait devant elle, son éternel, indescriptible et magnifique sourire étirant ses lèvres plus que ça ne l'était humainement possible.

Comme il était perché sur quelques gravats qui le surélevaient, il dû par conséquent se pencher un peu pour atteindre la hauteur de Rangiku. Angoissée, elle resta parfaitement immobile lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

- T'es prête à être maman, Ran-chan ?

- Si tu es à mes cotés, répondit-elle doucement, plus que jamais.

Le sourire de Gin s'agrandit encore un peu, si cela était possible, et se recula de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir la contempler. Et elle le détailla en retour, l'admira, le dévora du regard jusqu'à l'éc?urement qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre devant la divine magnificence face à laquelle elle avait le bonheur de se trouver. Même la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, là où son, où _leur_ enfant se développait, causée la réaction de Gin qui restait encore imprévisible, ne parvenait pas à la décrocher de sa contemplation.

Ce fut donc avec plus de bonheur qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé qu'elle le vit lentement s'avancer vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser.

- Et toi, es-tu prêt à être père ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

- Bien sûr, Ran-chan !

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, tandis que Rangiku souriait, au comble de son bonheur. Les cadavres qui l'entouraient, amis ou ennemis, le sang qui la souillait ainsi que tout le monde qui l'entourait, les décombres vicié par la chair déchiquetée de ses proches d'antan, Aizen qui était toujours là, quelque part, Ichigo qui les observait, plus horrifié et incapable du moindre mouvement qu'auparavant, tout cela n'existait plus, plus rien n'existait ou n'avait la moindre importance à part celui contre qui elle était chaudement blottie, blottie à l'abri de tout. Et leur baiser continuait, inlassablement, interminable.

Puis, tandis qu'elle était toujours ainsi lovée dans les bras de son amant, elle sentit quelque chose pénétrer dans le trou béant que formait son kimono poissé de sang à son flanc massacré. Ce contact sur sa chair à vif fut douloureux, mais elle imagina immédiatement la main de Gin aller caresser son ventre ouvert suintant de sa propre chair, là où leur enfant se développait, et elle eut un nouveau sourire au travers de leur baiser.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sépara une nouvelle fois d'elle, afin reprendre son souffle, et qu'il murmura d'une voix cette fois empreinte d'un amusement cruel « Transperce, Shinsô. », qu'elle réalisa que ce n'étaient pas sa chaude paume qui caressait sa peau déchirée, mais l'acier glacial d'une lame de Katana.

* * *

_Radio Jas :_

L'acier fendit la chair. Il transperça muscles et tendons en un éc?urant bruit de succion humide, et avec une insultante facilité, comme s'ils n'avaient été que du beurre. Les côtes furent brisées, les tripes déchiquetées, les organes broyés. Et Rangiku eut la respiration coupé lorsque elle senti quelque chose de glacial, trancher la petite, la minuscule fleur de vie qui s'épanouissait en elle. Elle fut piétinée impitoyablement, lapidée par une cruauté qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais découvrir. Une cruauté glaciale, teintée d'amusement.

L'enfant mourut avant d'avoir vécu.

Et la douleur fut innommable. Elle fut écrasante, fulgurante et dévastatrice, telle une explosion, un raz de marée d'acide concentré, de souffrance pure qui la submergea de l'intérieur, brisa ses os, broya ses entrailles et ses organes à peine reconstruits.

Rangiku suffoqua. Brusquement privée d'équilibre, elle se raccrocha désespérément à la première chose venue pour ne pas s'effondrer de douleur. Ses ongles griffèrent un tissu, ses doigts se serrèrent sur un vêtement, ses mains se crispèrent en de violents spasmes nerveux sur un uniforme qui s'imprégnait doucement d'une violente teinte rouge. Haletante, la lieutenante leva les yeux vers celui pour qui elle aurait tout donné, un hurlement muet dans ses iris gris cendre. Mais son regard affolé ne rencontra que les paupières de l'être aimé, impitoyablement restées clause. Rangiku ne vit que son sourire, son sourire qu'elle aimait tant, s'étirer, s'étirer encore, s'étirer à n'en plus finir. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, demander: Pourquoi?

Mais elle ne fut capable que de se courber en avant, et, les yeux révulsés, de vomir un flot de sang noir qui gicla violemment sur les dalles froides en une explosion carmine.

Le sol sembla soudain vouloir l'avaler, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'effondra lamentablement.

- MATSUMOTO !

Brusquement arrachée de son cauchemar éveillé, la jeune femme manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Capitaine, vous m'avez fait peur! Glapit-elle, faussement offusquée. Ma poitrine a failli jaillir de mon uniforme !

- Drôle de façon d'avoir peur, marmonna le jeune prodige. Quelqu'un voudrait te voir, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un geste du menton le seuil de la porte.

Le coeur de la jeune femme rata un battement, et pendant une seconde, une infime et minuscule seconde, elle ne pu empêcher un espoir absurde de la submerger. Dans un geste trop rapide pour paraître nonchalant, elle se détourna de sa contemplation de la fenêtre.

La déception lui tordit les entrailles.

- Kira... murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant, le regard implorant souligné par de trop abondantes cernes violacées.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant. Pour t'avoir attaqué, pour...

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-elle en un murmure. Ce n'est rien...

Et, disant cela, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, sa main distraitement posée sur son ventre. Là où se développait la vie.

_Gin._

_Espèce d'idiot._


End file.
